Many different types of garage door exist. Some garage doors are made from solid wood panels. Such doors are typically relatively expensive and offer limited thermal insulation against heat loss to the outside. Other doors are hollow structures, and have relatively thin sheets of wood as their interior and exterior faces, whereby a space exists between the interior and exterior sheets of wood. Some have an insulative material between the interior and exterior sheets of wood. These structures are typically lighter and less expensive than their solid wood counterparts, and may offer relatively greater thermal insulation against heat loss. However, they are also typically easy to dent inadvertently. These structures also typically require regular maintenance. For example, such structures may require regular repainting in order to protect the wood from weather damage.